Kneesocks
Kneesocks is a main character in the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt series. She is a female, red-colored demon, with light blue hair tied in a ponytail, yellow/green eyes and fangs. She is the daughter of the mayor of Daten City (though later it is revealed that this is merely a cover up), as well as the older of the demon sisters. Kneesocks is both Stocking's counterpart and rival. Physical Appearance Kneesocks has dark red skin, long blue hair, and a single horn on her upper forehead. She has small fangs, including one that appears visible even when her mouth is closed. Her eyes appear to have a double-layered iris, with a yellow outer ring and a green inner ring. She normally wears a uniform identical to that of her sister's; a short beige skirt, a matching beige suit, a dark red tie, a black and orange armband, and black pumps. She distinguishes herself from her sister by wearing angular glasses and a pair of white kneesocks (which actually go well over the knee). Kneesocks' demon outfit seems to be inspired on BDSM. When in demon form, she wears a black leather mini-skirt, a black strapped bra, black knee socks, black heels, several leather belts, collars and wristbands. Personality Just like her sister, Scanty, she is obsessed with rules, claiming that rules will solve the chaos of freedom. Compared to Scanty, however, Kneesocks is calmer and more reserved similar how Stocking is more level-headed than Panty, but tends to fly off the handle when the rules are being disparaged. Oddly enough, she blushes quite easily, causing her face to become a lighter shade of red. Kneesocks is an intellectual that uses elaborate traps and trickery to fight against the Anarchy sisters. She has more control over her emotions and thinks things through better than her sister. She loves her sister very much, and often acts confident around her. She uses a large amount of English in her speech, even by the standards of the show. It was also implied that she and Scanty may have an incestuous relationship in "D.C. Confidential". Abilities As Stocking's counterpart, her ability also allows her to transform her kneesocks into weapons. Kneesocks wears two black kneesocks, which can be transformed into a pair of scythes, called Double Gold Spandex. She can spin her scythes around her body in a similar way to how a helicopter's rotors work, or combine them into an axe or a large throwing blade. She is implied to have the ability to bestow bad luck on others, as seen in "The Stripping", where she cancels out the Anarchy sisters' good luck streak at the roulette table. She may also have shapeshifting powers, as she is able to conceal her prominent horn while acting undercover in "Panty + Brief". Biography Before The Quest for YouTube It's unknown what Scanty and Kneesocks were doing before the events of the game, but it's more than likely Queen Beryl came to Corset to ask for his assistance. By his orders, they joined her army. The Quest for YouTube Scanty and Kneesocks appear briefly after the defeat of the Evil King as Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell return to the fortress. By Beryl's orders, they begin their mission to conquer Daten City. Much like in the "Panty & Stocking" TV series, Scanty and Kneesocks wait until Panty and Stocking are away on a mission to become "queens" of Daten City High School. Under their leadership, they turn the school into a picture perfect place of academic advancement. Once the angels arrive at school, it doesn't take long for the Demon Sisters to make their entrance. The Anarchy sisters tell them rules are boring and pointless, but Kneesocks goes off the handle and explains how rules are needed in order to solve the chaos of freedom. While in the cafeteria, Panty and Stocking complain about the newly established healthy and tasteless menu. Scanty and Kneesocks sit beside the angels' table, and proceed to criticize them and their way of handling ghosts. Now completely enraged, the angels challenge the demon sisters, in order to prove who is better, but the demon sisters win in every category. The angels are sent to the losers' class, where they find the little ghost from the night before. The ghost tells them he knows where the demon sisters' hideout is, and that in order to go, they need to get inside a toilet. As the Unification Squad, Panty, Stocking, Brief, and Chuck reach the core of the hideout, which turns out to be a Ghost Factory, they discover the Demon Sisters are using the Gem of Daten City to create Fake Ghosts. Scanty and Kneesocks find the Anarchy sisters, and both parties transform their respective clothes into weapons. Upon finding out Scanty and Kneesocks are actually demons, the ghost decides to join them instead, but is sliced by Kneesocks' scythe, which turned her into a bigger ghost. However, the ghost is killed easily anyway. Both parties prepare to battle, but Brief tells them that if they really want to win, all they need to do is get the Ghoststone, which Chuck eats. Fastener kicks Chuck repeatedly in order for him to spit the stone, which Brief proceeds to catch. Panty shoots the newly created ghosts and orders Brief to run, who decides to flee through a toilet. Scanty and Panty go off on a duel, just as Stocking and Kneesocks do the same. During these fights, Zelda assists Panty by warding off the Fake Ghosts, while Link supports Stocking the same way. Brief manages to escape to the roof of the school, only he is soon found by Kneesocks, but Stocking pushes him aside. Scanty points at Brief with her revolver and shoots at him, but Panty shoots at the same time, sending Scanty's bullet away. The demon sisters pin Brief down, and threaten to kill him, but the angels tell them they don't care for him, rendering the demons' threat useless. Panty tells them rules are meant to be broken, escalating a fierce battle between the Unification Squad and the Demon Sisters. During the fight, the sisters are unarmed. Brief throws the stone at the angels, which either Zelda or Link, depending on who the player chose as leader, destroys, making both, the factory and the school burn to a crisp. The demons tell them they'll call it a draw and flee. In the end, Scanty and Kneesocks report back to the mayor, who punishes them for their failure. Scanty and Kneesocks appear briefly during the resurrection of the God of Chaos with Corset and Fastener. Afterward, it's implied the month in between the Demon Sister aided their demonic "father" in capturing Brief while he was attempting to have sex with Panty. The Unification Squad return to Daten City to assist Panty in saving him, while at the same time being reunited with a recently purified Stocking. Together, the team fight against the Demon Sisters, Fastener, and finally Corset - who uses the sisters as his weapons - and finally defeating them. Despite being defeated in Daten City, the Demon Sisters and Fastener become frequent opponents in Mutant Rampage Bodyslam. Trivia *The Creator has been known to being a Scanty and Kneesocks fan, so when the scenes for them arrived he had a blast writing their dialogue. *Scanty and Kneesocks frequently pronounce "rules" as "RURU" throughout the game, as a nod to how they pronounce it in the Japanese version of "Panty and Stocking." *It was rumored at one point the Demon Sisters could've been recruited as playable characters, but this idea was scrapped because of the many different characters playable already. *In the very first fights between each sister - Panty and Zelda vs. Scanty/Stocking and Link vs. Kneesocks - the player doesn't have to win either fight but survive them for certain amounts of turns. If the player succeeds in defeating them before time runs out, there's a hefty amount of experience points to gain. *Should the player bring the King with them to speak to the Demon Sisters there will be additional dialogue. *Interesting to note, Kneesocks' sprite actually blushes when she rants about the rules. She blushes again during Corset's torture scene with Brief, but this could've been an accident. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Villains Category:Cross-Over